Enter the Five Kage!
|image=Raikage & guards.png |english=Enter the Five Kage! |kanji=五影登場 |romaji=Gokage Tōjō |episode=199 |shippuden=Yes |boruto anime=No |watchonlinelink=558888 |arc=Five Kage Summit (Arc) |chapters=454, 455, 456, 457 |boruto=No |opening song=Diver |ending song=Midnight Orchestra |japanese airdate=February 17, 2011 |english airdate=July 27, 2013 }} Synopsis Gaara sets off for the Five Kage Summit in the Land of Iron, with Kankurō and Temari as his bodyguards, as the other allied nations prepare to do the same. After receiving word that Team Samui is to meet him at a rendezvous point on the way to the summit, the Fourth Raikage begins his journey, with C and Darui as his bodyguards. In Kirigakure, the Fifth Mizukage prepares to leave as well, with Chōjūrō, a former member of the Seven Ninja Swordsmen of the Mist, and Ao, a hardened veteran of the old "blood mist" Kiri, as her personal guards. At the same time, Ōnoki, the Third Tsuchikage, heads for the summit as well, carried by his subordinate Akatsuchi; his granddaughter Kurotsuchi tags along as one of his retainers as well. In Konoha, Kakashi tasks Yamato to find a way to track the Raikage. Using his Transmission Wood, he embeds tracking seeds in the heels of Team Samui as they too head off towards the Land of Iron. Kakashi asks Sai to notify Danzo that nothing is going on with Naruto and that he is still in the village. Sai is aware that Kakashi does not trust him completely, which Kakashi justifies by citing that he is one of Danzo's men after all. However, Kakashi reminds Sai that he is a member of his team and thus believes in him to do the right thing. Since Danzo did not trust Sai completely, he had assigned two Root guards to watch over Naruto. As Naruto and Konohamaru test out their Sexy Technique, the two guards lean in, only for Kakashi to block their view and use his Genjutsu: Sharingan on them. Naruto tells Konohamaru that he heard he had taken down one of Pain's bodies with his Rasengan, and congratulates Konohamaru for being a hero. He promises Konohamaru that when he returns from his mission, he would teach him the Big Ball Rasengan, and Kakashi smiles proudly. With the guards placed under a genjutsu, Kakashi, Naruto and Yamato set off to tail Team Samui. Meanwhile, Taka, led by White Zetsu, make their way to the Land of Iron in order to kill Danzo. On his way to the summit, Danzo is attacked by the Prajñā Group, but he removes his bandaged right eye to reveal a Sharingan, which he uses along with his Wind Release: Vacuum Wave to eliminate the clan. Danzo also receives Sai's message through an ink bird, and simply states to Torune and Fū that it was a routine report. C tells the Fourth Raikage that he senses Team Samui, and they descend in order to reconvene. However, C abruptly notifies Samui that they had been tailed, and orders their pursuers to come out. Naruto, Kakashi and Yamato emerge from their hiding spot, and Naruto declares that he wishes to speak with the Raikage. Credits es:¡Entran los Cinco Kages!